Death Eaters Mark
by HeartsUpPhoenix
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their 6th year, Bella is in her 5th. They all return to school, and everything is normal. Bella is best friends with the Gryffindors and she is a Slytherin. What happens during the Holidays that changes her so much? Will the Dark Lord ever be defeated? HxB? BxOC? who knows...
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_** Hello fellow Death Eaters Mark followers! This is HeartsUpPhoenix! AKA Quidditch Player-Seeker! I am now using this account and I have decided to continue this story and place it on this account. With that being said, just so you know: PLOTS, CHARACTERS, and/or EVENTS will be changing in the already made chapters. Make sure you reread if you have already read it. You will understand once you read it again. **

**ALSO: READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE! This story will get better with the grammar and the shortness and etc. I originally wrote these beginning chapters when I was thirteen or fourteen years old. Trust me when I say that my writing has become a lot better haha. So please! Give it a chance! You wont be disappointed! ENJOY!**

Death Eaters Mark

Prologue

I never thought much of how I would die. But dieing in the place of people I love, seems like a good way to go.

I never thought that I would be protecting the onse I love from the most dangerous wizard in history. I know of their whereabouts, but I won't tell him.

I knew sometime during this war that we were in, that I would die. I wouldn't die fighting my friends, I would die fighting him and his Death Eaters; even if I was one myself...


	2. Chapter One: Trip Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Harry Potter. They go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyers and JK Rowling.

_**A/N: **_**Fellow followers, changes have been made to characters, plots, events, and ages in this chapter. Please proceed and enjoy 3**

Death Eaters Mark

Chapter 1: Trip Back to Hogwarts

~(BPOV)~

It was time to go back to Hogwarts again this year. Of course.

I'm Isabella Black. I am a 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am in Slytherin House. I don't even know why. Okay, I do know why but its not because of me. My family is full of former Death Eaters. Voldemort had been missing for 14 years, but he came back in our 4th year in Hogwarts. Before he came back, everything was actually starting to become normal but now, my family members are acting strange and I don't like it.

Right now, I am on Platform 9 ¾ and I just found my best friends since I started Hogwarts. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were all in Gryffindor House but we were best friends no matter what.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. How in the world can Slytherins and Gryffindors be friends? Well it's very simple. Like any other friends can.

I ran over to them quietly. Harry had his back to me while Ron and Hermione were facing me. When they saw me, I put my finger to my lips signaling to them to be quiet. They kept talking to Harry and he had no idea that I was even behind him. I closed the distance between us silently and jumped on his back yelling "Hey!" He jumped, but when he knew it was me he started laughing and held onto my legs so I wouldn't fall. Ron and Hermione were laughing with us. He then set me down and turned around to give me a hug. I hugged him back and for once felt happy since I left Hogwarts last year.

We all said our hello's while we grabbed our trunks and carried them onto the Hogwarts Express looking for a open compartment to sit in.

"So how are you Bella?" Harry asked me as I kept peering into each compartment on the way by.

"Better now that I'm here with my best friends in the entire world! It also helps that I am finally away from my "new" family." I said, looking down at the ground. We keep walking for a minute in awkward silence until I ask, "So how have you been? Do any Quidditch practice over the summer? Because I am so going to kick your butt this year and you know it." I try to smirked at him.

Okay, so Harry and I were both on our house Quidditch teams. We were both seekers. But he was the Captain of his House team which didn't help in my favor when I am telling him I would kick his butt.

"Yes, actually I have been practicing. You are so going down this year, Black!" He laughed and punched me playfully in the arm while we walked. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

I finally found a compartment near the back of the train with no one in it. We all sat down and started talking about our summers.

We talked until Hermione and Ron had to go to the front of the train for Prefect stuff. I found out that they received letters this summer about it. Fred and George haven't laid off of Ron since.

Now it was just me and Harry. Since he brought up how I was feeling, it has been kind of awkward. It truly wasn't a good summer for me, and I doubt if it was a great one for Harry either. Sirius, his GodFather and my father, died at the end of last term in the Ministry of Magic. We were all fighting there when Aunt Bellatrix decided to shoot the killing spell at Sirius and at the same moment, he fell into the Veil. I never saw him again. Lets just say it wasn't a good thing when Harry and I chased Aunt Bellatrix out of the room and into the lobby of the Ministy. All I remember is her sending a stunning spell at Harry, and I jumped in front of him and flew backward. I hit my head on the tile floor and blacked out instantly. I woke up in the hospital wing of the school three days later.

"So, um, do you want to talk about it at all?" Harry asked me softly. I looked out the window and saw that it was beginning to rain. At least the sky was able to cry while I had to keep in inside every day while I am at home. I shake my head and look down at the floor.

"Well, what is it like at home? Is everything okay there?" Harry asked me. "Not really. It seems like everyone is acting rather strange recently and I am not sure why. I do not like this feeling I have about it, but I feel like something bad is going to happen soon." I say seriously.

"Well, make sure you keep your eyes open. That way, if there is any trouble, just let me know." Harry said. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a look that said 'Really?'.

"Harry, you know as well as I do that if you come anywhere near my family, they will hand you over to you-Know-Who faster than you can catch a snitch. I will be perfectly fine on my own. But honestly, thank you for your concern and wanting to help." I say with a smile. He sighs but nods his head in acknowledgment and smiles back at me.

It seems as if we had talked the whole way to the school, for it was time to change into our House robes. Harry left the compartment to find a restroom while I changed inside the compartment. My robes looked like this: a white button up shirt that I rolled up to about my elbows, a black skirt that went just to the top of my knees, knee high black socks, black ballet flats, my green and black tie that was loose around my neck, and my green and black robes.

Once we were changed, Harry came back and waited to get to the station in Hogsmede.

Once we got there, we made our way to the carriages that took us to Hogwarts. The grounds looked the same as before. Trees here and there, the lanterns that lit the path ways for us at night. We walked up to the carriages and I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a black dead skeleton horse hooked onto the carriages. Harry looked at me oddly before his eyes widened in understanding. He pulled me along to the carriage and told me he would explain on the way up to Hogwarts. He explained that they are thestrals. They are creatures that only appear to a person who has wittnessed death. Harry has been able to see these horses since last year when he saw Cedric die at the end of the Triwizard Tournament in 4th year. I guess I was able to see them now since I saw Sirius being killed by Aunt Bellatrix. I sadden at this thought as we rode up the castle grounds until we finally made it to the entrance of the school.

The castle was just like I remembered it. It was huge and made of brown brick. I saw the Astronomy Tower, the tallest tower at Hogwarts. I saw some lights lit up inside around the whole castle. I saw all the different levels of the towers in the castle. It was an amazing site no one would normally see. It was home to me. No where else is home to me like Hogwarts is. My home has never been a true home to me. It has been – to put it simply – hell. My mother is dead, my father died last year. Since I am a Black, I am related to the Malfoys. So now, I live with Draco, Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius. Draco and Lucius are now Death Eaters and other Death Eaters roam the house every single day of the year. I am the only sane person in my whole 'family' and they do not appreciate me for the way that I am. Especially for being best friends with Harry Potter.

Anyways, once we made it up to the castle, we walked up through the castle corridors until we got to the Great Hall. Now we normally had to sit with our Houses, but in my first year, I asked Dumbledore if I could sit with Harry, Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table. He had said I could and I have sat there all through my school years at Hogwarts.

The Gryffindors had accepted me over the years because they knew I wasn't like all the other Slytherins. I have made friends with some Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs but I never really talked to anyone in Slytherin other than Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. They are like all Slytherins but they can have their moments.

Pansy and I share a dormitory in the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. We talk sometimes but only when other Slytherins aren't looking. Crabbe and Goyle are my table partners in classes. Through out all my years in Hogwarts, I have always sat by them. Draco Malfoy is my cousin. His mother and my mother were sisters so we get to be related. He hated that I was friends with Gryffindors but he had to get used to it. He especially hated that it was Harry, Hermione and Ron. He has hated Harry ever since that first day on the train.

**__****Flashback**

It was our first year at Hogwarts. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and I were walking through the train when we heard someone in one of the compartments.

"Yeah did ya here? The Harry Potter is here! The Chosen One! I can't believe he is actually here and in the compartment next to us. He is so cute and..." that's all we heard because Malfoy walked over to the other compartment and walked right in without even knocking.

When we all followed him in, we saw three people. A red headed boy, a Weasley no doubt. A girl with frizzy brown curly hair, and a boy with black hair and glasses. The boy with glasses had a red lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"So I guess they were telling the truth, it is you. Harry Potter. This is Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Black. Black's my cousin and everyone else are friends." Malfoy said pointing to each of us as he introduced us.

"Anyway," Malfoy continued. "you can be our friend too, of course. You don't need to be friends with Weasley or the Mudblood. You can hang out with us."

As soon as he said Mudblood, I stared opened mouthed at him. Why would he be so mean to them?! I looked towards the girl and it looked like she was about ready to cry. That's when Harry lost it. He charged at Malfoy and punched him in the eye. It was so hard that it gave him a black and blue eye.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson helped get Harry Potter off Draco. I just stood there and watched. I couldn't bring myself to help my own cousin. Once they broke up the fight, they all helped Draco out of the compartment. When I got to the compartment door, I turned around to look at them with sad eyes.

"I am very sorry about my cousin's behavior. I am just glad that you had the guts to stand up to him. No one else has ever had the courage to stand up to him except me. Again, I am very sorry." I said as I closed the compartment door. As I walked down the corridor of the train, I heard a compartment door slamming and heard footsteps coming towards me. I turned around and they all were, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, you don't have to go back with them. I mean you are Malfoy's cousin but you can still hang out with us if you want. I can tell you're not like them. So you wanna stay in our compartment?" Hermione said in a rush.

"Um...I don't know. I mean, I don't wanna get in the way or anything..." I said.

"You won't get in the way. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends. By the way what's your name?" Hermione asked turning her head to the side. I laughed and shook my head slightly.

"It's Bella. Bella Black." I said to her.

"Well Bella guess what? You are now my new girl best friend in the whole entire world!" Hermione squealed and pounced on me giving me the biggest hug I had ever gotten.

**__****End of Flashback**

After that we had been inseparable and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Anyway, we met up with Hermione and Ron and ate dinner. Dumbledore made his annual speech, and we all talked until it was time to go back to dorms. We got up and said our goodbyes to each other. While I was getting ready to leave the Great Hall, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and looked up at the teachers table at the front of the Great Hall and saw Severus Snape staring at me. I stared at him for a second, shook my head and left the Great Hall.

Why would Snape be staring at me? I mean, since I was friends with Gryffindors he did hate me, but he didn't hate me as much as he did Gryffindors. He must have just been giving me one of his annual death glares. But something didn't feel right. I felt as if something bad was going to happen, just like I felt with my family before I left for school. I didn't like that one bit.

I followed the crowd of Slytherins down to the dungeons and into our dormitories. As soon as I got in mine, I changed as fast as I could and fell asleep dreaming of my best friends but mostly, Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter Two: Quidditch & Uneasy Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Everything Twilight related goes to Stephenie Meyer and everything Harry Potter related goes to JK Rowling! Amazing writers!**

**__****A/N: Hey in this story (even though they don't do this in the books) they get off of school for a Fall Holiday and get to go home for a while. But they also do that for Christmas too. Just wanted you all to know that. Thanks!**

Death Eater's Mark  
Chapter 2: Quidditch and Uneasy Feelings  
~BPOV~

The next couple of weeks went how every year at Hogwarts goes. We got up, went to classes, and then went back to sleep. We had also been practicing for Quidditch and I think the Slytherins have a chance at winning this year. We have a good team, good brooms, and awesome skills.

Today was the first Quidditch match of the year. As always it was Gryffindors versus Slytherins and I was ready. I got out of bed and started putting on my Quidditch gear. I put on my shin guards, elbow pads, chest protector, boots, and gloves. I then grabbed the Slytherin uniform and put it on. My number was 9 and it said BLACK on the back of it. I brushed my hair and put it in a pony tail, grabbed my Nimbus 2002 and walked down to the Pitch. I skipped breakfast because I was too nervous and got to the pitch by the time everyone else was there.

The stands were filling up quickly and we were almost ready to begin. I'm standing beside Draco and breathe in deeply. He pats my shoulder as if trying to console me. I will be fine. Everything will be fine. I nod to him and tell him I am ready. He nods back and goes over to the rest of the team.

I scan the pitch stands to see if I see anyone. I see Hermione sitting up in the stands with Luna. She was in my year and she was a bit odd, but still a great girl nonetheless. Luna was wearing a hat that was in the shape of a lion. It truly made her look like she had a mane and everything. But I look closer to see her wearing a green and silver sweater. Aww, Luna. Always trying to be the middle person. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. I went over every practice that we have had so far this year. We did absolutely great. There was no way that Harry could catch that snitch before I did this year.

"Bella!" Draco yelled at me. My open my eyes and turn around. The whole team is there waiting for me. They were all counting on me. Even though most of them were not good people, they were still my house. My given family. I couldn't let them down because then I would let myself down too. "Are you ready? The game is about ready to start". I nodded my head and let everyone pass me before I started to follow. The last one on the pitch, I go to my starting place and wait for Madam Hooch to make it to the middle of the pitch field. She is carrying the chest filled with everything we need. First she opens up the chest and releases the snitch. I watch it as it flies over toward me, circles my head and takes off into the distance. I lose sight of it and watch as she releases the two bludgers and then grabs the quaffle. She mounts her broom and rises into the air. She blows her whistle once: We rise to her level on our brooms. She blows the whistle a second time: instructions.

"Alright," started Madam Hooch, "I do not want any name calling, purposeful pushes, shoves, collisions, jinxes or hexes. Do I make myself clear?" We all state that we understand the rules. "Good. Remember, let's have a clean, fair, fun first game this season Houses." she blows her whistle one more time, to get us set. Grabs the quaffle with both hands and throws it straight up in the air while shouting, "Begin!".

I take off immediately. I speed up high above the pitch and inspect everything below. I do this so, one: I have a good view of everything, and two: so I do not get hit in the head with a bludger again. That would not be good, plus that really hurts. I scan the area for the tiny, golden snitch. It was a good thing that it was sunny today, which makes it either to see the glow of the snitch. I look over toward Harry, who is below me and on the other side of the pitch, and I can tell that he doesn't see it either. I sigh and look around. Gryffindors have already scored 30 points. Ugh, come on Goyle! Be a Keeper for once! I roll my eyes and look around faster. At the rate the Gryffindors are scoring, we will lose even if I grab the snitch.

This goes on for about twenty minutes, me circling the pitch slowly while we keep losing to Gryffindor. The score is now 80-20 Gryffindor. This is not good. I look over toward the Gryffindor goal where Ron is when I see it. The Golden Snitch. It is right above his head. How to keep Harry away though? I know! I take a straight dive, acting like I see it below me. Harry sees and takes off toward me as well.

"I think Black has seen the snitch! She is doing a nose dive toward the ground! Potter hot on her tale!" Dean Thomas announces. And sure enough, Harry is behind me. Well, two can play this game. I raise the broom quickly, and take off toward Ronald. Harry is shocked for a moment and doesn't seem to have had the reflex to follow me that fast. Good. This gives me a better opportunity to get to Ron to grab the snitch. I zoom straight at him and his eyes enlarge about three times their normal size. He drops himself about twenty feet down, giving me the best opportunity in the world to grab the snitch. I lift myself off the broom and lean forward, reaching my hand out to grab the snitch. I am literally six inches from it when all of a sudden, I feel the tip of a broom smash into my side. I touch the snitch, but I can't grab it. I am thrown off of my broom and I fall all 35 feet down to the ground. I land in the sand with a hard smack on my back. All the air in me is completely knocked out of my chest and I can't breathe. I think I hit my head off the ground and It doesnt help that the broom that hit my side probably broke a few bones as well. I groan and grab my side and head. I turn onto the side that doesn't hurt and see Draco sitting on the ground as well. I can't believe he ran into me! He is a Chaser, not a bulldozer!

This all happened in a matter of seconds. I hear the crowd cheer and I look up to see Harry has once again grabbed the snitch and one the game for the Gryffindors. He fist pumps his fist in the air and the crown screams in joy. I relax into the ground and sigh. This really hurts my side and head and have to close my eyes because of the pain. Madam Pompfrey. She checks my side and head. She agrees that I have broken some ribs and I also sprained my back from the fall. Also, a concussion. Well, that is just great. She performs a spell to get rid of the pain from my sprained back. She said to just take it easy and to not be flying for a few days. She gives me a potion that she had alread brewed for broken bones since in almost every game, someone gets a broken bone. I drink it all and lay there for a few minutes to let the potion take effect. Draco was now standing beside her and glaring at the ground. What? Is he going to be mad at me because we lost the game? It was his fault!

"Alright Bella. Just take a few days rest. Do not go to sleep until at least eleven tonight because of your concussion. Don't do anything crazy." Madam Pompfrey said as she assisted me up to a sitting position. My whole body still really hurt but I was sick of laying on the ground. Draco closed the previous distance and assisted me up to stand. He put his arm behind my back in case of my concussion making me dizzy. A lot of people were on the pitch now. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were all walking over to me. I was not in the mood to talk to them right now, especially when Harry had to celebrate before seeing if I was okay.

"Hey, are you okay Bella? You took quite a fall" Harry said with concern in his eyes. Yeah, now he shows sympathy. Oh well, I didn't want it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Just go celebrate with your House. It's more important than my health anyway." I say with a glare. "Let's go to the changing rooms, Draco. I'd like to get this over with and go back to my room". He nodded and glared at Harry and everyone else. We made the slow walk into the Slytherin changing area where the rest of the team was at. Everyone was glaring at us. It was our fault we lost, but they weren't doing any better.

I sat through a scream fest for twenty minutes after I got in the changing room. Finally, I had had enough and just walked out. I was fed up with all of it. I would never be good enough for the team, I just don't know why they don't pick Draco to be the Seeker instead of me. I will never win us a game against Harry.

The Gryffindors were in their dormitory celebrating so they weren't at the Great Hall. I ate in silence, still ticked off about flying into Malfoy. If he would have watched where he was going, we would have won.

"Draco?" I ask quietly. He looked over at me, still surprised I was sitting at this table right now even though all of the Gryffindors are in their dorms. "What?"

"Why did you run into me this afternoon on the pitch?" I ask with a slight tone of anger. He looks over at me and glares. "That is none of your concern. I didn't mean it. End of story." He said.

"You have never made a mistake that big on the pitch Draco, why did you do it? You had to have done it on purpose." I said glaring right back at him. I might not want to be Slytherin. But, I sure as hell can give it back like a Slytherin should. We continued our glare showdown until he finally sighed and looked down. Of course, I won. He looks up at the teachers table and looks back at me. "Snape". He said.

"What do you mean Snape? Did he tell you to do it?" I asked, furious.

"Bella, calm down." he said grabbing my arm to keep me at my place at the table. "Some things are not meant to be known yet. And trust me, you don't want to know. But you unfortunately will in due time and I am not allowed to tell you yet. I did the Unbreakable Vow. So please, trust me." He whispered very seriously. Wow, the unbreakable vow. It must be serious. I must have said that out loud because he nods grimly at me. I sigh and nod back. I look up at Snape and he seems to be watching our conversation. I study him for a moment and look back at my food. I sit my fork down and stand up.

"I'm not very hungry any more Draco. I think I am going to head to bed." I said to him. I pat his shoulder and take off toward the dormitory. I didn't want to know what was wrong with Draco or Snape, but I knew I would be finding out soon. As I made my way to the dungeons, I saw Harry running towards me. He had a big smile on his face and was still in his Seeker equipment, just like me. Once he got to me, he grabbed me in a hug and spun me around. That really hurt from my ribs and back but I tried not to show it. He sat me back down and looked at me. I faked a smile so he wouldn't suspect anything was wrong, but, of course, he could read me like an open book and his smile faded.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I sighed and looked away. After a couple seconds, I looked up at him and saw those forest green eyes that I loved so much. Wait? Where did that come from?

"Nothing, just being me I suppose." I said, trying to give him a real smile. He looked me over for a while, then sighed and hugged me.

"You would tell me if something was seriously wrong, right?" he asked me. I nodded my head and stepped back from him.

"I'd better go. I'm tired and tomorrow is holiday break, remember? Can't be tired to go home tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah, I'll see ya later, Bella," he said, turning around and leaving.

"Bye," I called back but he was already around the corner. I sighed and went to my dormitory and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

We were currently pulling into King's Cross Station. I had sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the way home. We laughed and talked the whole way, but it didn't feel the same to me.

We grabbed our trunks and went out the door of the train to find our parents/guardians. I found Draco's parent's which were now mine, looking at me from across the station. Their cold eyes digging into me with such intensity, I had to look away. I turned to my friends and hugged each one of them. Once we were done giving our hugs, we pulled away and grabbed our trunks that we had set on the ground.

"You'll come to the Burrow during Holiday right?" Hermione asked me. Harry and Ron both also looked like they couldn't wait to hear the answer. I laughed the best I can and nodded my head.

"Of course. Don't I always?" I said. They laughed and nodded their heads, too. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I looked behind me and saw Draco's father was the one who grabbed me and that he was glaring at my friends. I glared at him until he stopped. He then pulled me away before I could have time to say bye to my friends. I turned my head and stared at them until I couldn't see them through the crowd of people.


	4. Chapter Three: Holiday Break HPOV

_Disclaimer : I do not own anything! Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight and JK Rowling owns Harry Potter!_

Death Eater's Mark  
Chapter 3 : Holiday Break  
~HPOV~

"You'll come to the Burrow during Holiday right?" I asked Bella. Hermione and Ron both also looked like we couldn't wait to hear the answer. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course. Don't I always?" she said. We laughed and nodded our heads too. There was suddenly a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She looked behind her and saw Draco's father was the one who grabbed her and saw he was glaring at us. She glared at him until he stopped. He then pulled her away before we could have time to say bye to her. She turned her head and stared at us until we couldn't see her through the crowd of people.

* * *

She never came. Never wrote, nothing. We didn't have contact with her all Holiday. It was finally time to go back to Hogwarts and I was going to see why she never came.

**A/N: Hey sorry you guys, I know this was very short but I just wanted to get Harry's small view on things first. REMEMER: Reviews = More Chapters. And I did just as many Reviews on this one as I did the other version before I continue with the new chapters! So REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter Four: Holiday Break BPOV

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything! Harry Potter related anything belongs to JK Rowling. Twilight related anything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I wish I owned these...DARN! I do own copies of all these books though! lol! Okay, Enjoy! :D**

Death Eaters Mark  
Chapter 4: Holiday Break  
~BPOV~

Ever since I got back from Hogwarts last week, everyone has been acting really weird. Well today, I knew I was going to ask if I could go to the Borrow to visit everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have acted like my parents since before I knew about Sirius being my father. That have especially been good to be since Sirius passed away last year. Fred and George Weasley were like the big brothers that I never had. They were the pranksters of the family, but I love them. Then there was Charlie, the oldest Weasley brother. He worked at Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. Then Percy, the second oldest boy of the family. He just graduated from Hogwarts about two years ago. He now works for the Ministry of Magic. Then there was Ron. He was the youngest of the Weasley boys. He was also one of my best friends and I loved him dearly. There was also an added bonus of going to the Burrow, since Harry and Hermione were going to be there.

I couldn't wait to get out of here.

I walked into the living room to see Draco's mother and father looking at me.

"Come here, Isabella," Narcissa said in the cold tone that she always talked with.

"What is it, ma'am?" I asked in a polite way. If I wanted any hope to be going to the Burrow, I might as well be respectful, I thought.

"Isabella, you are going to help this family. Do you know how?" Lucius asked me. I shook my head. The next thing he said made my stomach drop to the floor.

"Isabella, you will serve the Dark Lord like the rest of us. No more talking to any of those disgusting Gryffindors. If you must, talk to someone in the Slytherin House. But not about being a Death Eater, but anything else. There will be an initiation ceremony to make you a Death Eater before you go back to Hogwarts. Remember, you will do what the Dark Lord commands. You got that?" Narcissa said. I nodded slowly with a hard face and ran up to my room. This must have been what Draco was trying to warn me about but couldn't. I couldn't believe what I had heard and I cried myself to sleep that night.

I woke up the next morning by the house elves bringing in my initiation dress for this afternoon. It was a black short dress with a lace top that went around the neck, an open back and black pump heels that were attached around the ankle.

Once I was done getting dressed, I curled my hair and let it fall in ringlets down my sides to my lower back. I walked over to the full length mirror in my room and looked at myself. I was plain, ordinary and normal looking. I then looked down at my left arm and stared at it. My arm would never be the same again. It was going to be marked with the Dark Lord's mark forever. I must have been staring at my arm for some time because the house elf came back to take me to the initiation. We walked through the hallways of the house until we got to the basement. She opened up the door and led me in. I looked around and noticed a lot of people there.

They were all sitting at a huge table. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling over top of the table. The walls were like brick, like a jail cell. There was a fire place behind the end of the table. There was about ten feet between the table and the fire place and in between there was a rug with all different patterns on it.

At the end of the table was You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The Dark Lord, or as some call him, Voldemort. Him in all of his snake-like glory *Gag* in a black robe. He stared at me as I walked into the room. As I kept looking around I saw Lucius, Amadeus and Narcissa sitting on The Dark Lord's right, and my aunt and uncle sitting at his left. Also, Draco was there beside his mother. He looked a little uncomfortable to be there, but I didn't worry about that too much. I stood there for a minute until The Dark Lord stood up. He looked at me and then at everyone at the table.

"Now, I think we should get this initiation, as you would call it, over with. Isabella, over here," he said, walking the short distance to the front of the fire place where everyone would be able to see what was going to happen.

I walked slowly over to him, but it didn't seem like I was walking slowly at all. I got over to him way too fast, and stood in front of him waiting for instructions. He then held his hand out to me. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Give me your left arm, Isabella," the Dark Lord commanded. I took a deep, shaky breath and slowly lifted my left arm. He grabbed it roughly and pulled me forward a couple steps. He dug his fingers into my arm and I took a sharp breath in from the pain that he hand was causing my arm. He then reached into his robes and grabbed his wand. My breath was getting faster and faster with every passing moment. He pulled out the wand and jabbed it into my arm. He then started muttering things that I couldn't understand, and then the pain came.

The pain in my left arm was blinding. It was as if someone just set my arm on fire with a white blazing iron. I let out a gasp of pain. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. He still had a hold of my arm, muttering unintelligible things. I grasped my upper left arm with my right hand to try to prevent some of the pain. It didn't help, but it gave me something to grab on to. The tears were threatening to overflow onto my face, but I didn't let them go. I didn't make another sound after the gasp of pain. I didn't want to look anymore weak that I already looked, no matter who it was. And then the pain was gone. The Dark Lord still had a hold on my arm. I looked up at him from where my gaze had previously been, which happened to be the floor. He stared at me before he started talking.

"Isabella, I have made you a Death Eater because you are so near to Dumbledore and Harry Potter. I also believe I can do great things with you. I need Dumbledore dead and Harry Potter captured and brought back here by the end of the school year, do you understand? There is a vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement on the 7th floor of Hogwarts. There is also one in Borgin and Berks. They form a link that can transport any item between them. We need you to make sure it is operational. Once you get ready to corner Dumbledore, alert us. The Death Eaters will come to provide assistance," the Dark Lord said before letting go of my arm and walking out. I slowly looked down at my arm and gasped. There it was, branded into my skin for the rest of my miserable life. The Dark Mark. The black marking that will forever be in my skin. When I was little, I had sworn to myself that I would never get this. I would never become like them, but now I don't have a choice. I don't think I ever had one.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, my "family" has been teaching me how to do all of this without getting caught. I learned and repeated everything they told me and they were very pleased. They wanted this to be the time that they got praised for helping the Dark Lord. Well, I wasn't very happy about this, if you hadn't caught on. I just wish that my life was like it was before I ever came home for the holidays.

* * *

I was on my way back to Hogwarts. I was in the compartment with Draco, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. They were the closest thing I had to friends right now and I was going to take it.

They knew about me being a Death Eater. They didn't mind. Their parents were ones, too, so they were used to it.

They were all talking and laughing while I looked out the window and played with my sleeve. I watched the trees fly by us until I heard an uproar of laughter and turned my head to see Crabbe on the floor. It looked like Draco had hit him so hard, he went flying forwards onto the floor. I giggled slightly, looking at him. He looked like a giant blob on the floor.

Then all of the sudden, the compartment door opened. I looked up and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway, looking at me with wide eyes. I could see the questions in their eyes, but I knew I would never answer them. I was about to speak when Draco started talking.

"Oh, look who it is. Traitor Weasley, "The Chosen One" Potter, and let's not forget the most important one of all, Miss Mudblood Granger," Draco sneered at them. I went wide-eyed for a moment and then set my face in the same glare as everyone else in the compartment. They really needed to leave. I couldn't stand them being in the same room with me. Knowing that I was going to be ripping apart their lives in a couple months did not appeal to me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. I glared at him and looked at the Slytherins in the compartment. I then resumed my glaring and said, "Where I should have been a long time ago."

They stared at me open mouthed for a minute until they shook themselves out of it. Then Harry walked through the compartment, while stepping over Crabbe, who was still in a heap on the floor, grabbed me by the upper arm and dragged me out of the compartment. They shut the door and turned to me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" Hermione asked me. "You didn't even stand up for me back there. What's up with you?"

"Nothing is up with me. I am being who I am, and now I need to get back in there," I said in a cold tone. I turned around, but was jerked back around by Harry again.

"What happened over the holiday? Why are you so different now? Why didn't you come visit us, like you said you were going to?" Harry pounded question after question.

"Over the holidays, I realized I made a huge mistake those many years ago. I realized it was a mistake being any of you guys' friend. I am being who I really am and I am with the people I should be with. Other than scum like you. Plus, I didn't come visit you because I felt no need to. Now, leave if you know what's good for you," I said with such hatred in my voice, it scared me. I glared at them one last time and opened the compartment door, walked in, slammed it in their faces and locked the door. I then took the window blind on the door and closed it so they couldn't see in. I walked over to my seat, noticing that Crabbe is now finally off the floor, and glared out the window the rest of the time. No one tried talking to me the rest of the way there.

We went into the castle, I once called home. It wasn't my home anymore, it was like a second jail cell, the first one being my own home. We went into the Great Hall and, instead of me going to the Gryffindor table, I went and sat with the Slytherins. I sat right beside Draco and kept my head down the whole way through dinner. I could feel stares from every which way and I did not enjoy it at all. Once we were done, we were walking out of the Great Hall when a hand shot out onto my shoulder and pulled me away from the flow of traffic, and away from where anyone could hear. I looked and saw it was Professor Snape.

"Isabella, I was told to notify you that I am helping you in your 'tasks'," Snape whispered to me. I glared at him and shook his hand off my shoulder.

"I don't need your or anyone's help. I can do it myself," I said, stepping to the side and starting to stomp away. I was grabbed again and pulled around to face Snape.

"I made an Unbreakable Vow to protect you, and I will not break that," he whispered to me. I sneered at him and shook my head.

"Well, too bad for that. I don't need anyone's help. I can do it myself. If I want help I will ask for it, but, as for right now, I don't need anyone's help for anything," I whispered angrily at him. I turned and walked away towards the Slytherin common room and into my dormitory that I shared with Pansy. I got dressed and went to sleep almost immediately, thinking about everything that had happened.

**A/N: Remember: Reviews=more chapter from me. Enjoy **


	6. Chapter Five: The Slug Club

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Maybe a couple of events later in the story but I will say something when I actually own something. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling *cry* and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer *sob*. Its not fair!**

**A/N: Okay next chapter! I wanted to thank everyone that has been reading and reviewing! I would like some more reviews though...15? You guys can do better then that! Also put down author alerts, favorite story, favorite author...Haha. I hope to have the next chapter up by next week so look for it. Also in your reviews (hint hint) tell me if this story is going in the right direction, if I need more detail, less detail or anything, okay? Oh and this story will probably about 20 to 30 chapters long, or even more...just to give you a heads up! Okay, now back to the story!**

**Death Eaters Mark  
Chapter 5: The Slug Club  
~BPOV~**

I woke up the next morning refreshed. That was surprising since I had that talk with Snape last night. Telling me he is going to help me...yeah right. I don't want anyone's help, especially his.

I got a shower, and got dressed in my Slytherin robes. I parted my hair to the left and put a clip in it. I grabbed my wand and met up with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy in the Common Room. Then we all walked down to the Great Hall together.

We walked in and went over to the Slytherin table. I sat in between Crabbe and Goyle, and across from Draco and Pansy. I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione talking together quietly with their heads together. I narrowed my eyes at them, but was immediately pulled away from my glaring by Dumbledore.

"Good morning, students! I hope you are all ready for class today! As of right now, Professor Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore said with a smile. We gasped and then smiled at each other evilly. Even though I didn't want Snape's help with this, him being Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would really help with the 'mission' Voldemort had given me, since we had double DADA with the Gryffindors.

"Also, we have brought in an old teacher from a while ago. Please welcome Professor Slughorn, and he will be teaching Potions class." Dumbledore gestured to a balding man with a pocket watch in the breast pocket of his robes. He was more of a round man, but not very big. "Professor, would you like anything to say?" Dumbledore asked him. He nodded and turned towards us.

"Now, now. When I was here, I had a club called The Slug Club. It is just a club where you come to parties in my little Common Room, have dinners, and other events'. So I will be around and I will find the people who I think would like to be in The Slug Club during your breakfast hour. Now, I think Dumbledore will let me say for him, eat!" He put his arms out towards the tables and they filled with breakfast foods. We had started to eat when Slughorn made his way over to the Slytherin table, stopping right behind Draco.

"So this is THE Draco Malfoy, and his cousin Isabella Black. What a splendid surprise! Now, you heard that little speech up there, right? About the Slug Club? Now, would you two like to join? Only certain people can get in, it's very exclusive. So how about it?" Slughorn asked excitedly. Draco turned to me, silently asking me if I wanted to. We had a silent stare down it until finally I gave a short stiff nod and looked back down at my food.

"Yes, we would like to join the...um, The Slug Club, Professor," Draco said. Slughorn smiled a huge smile and patted Draco on the back, and said, "Splendid! I will send for you when we have our first club party, dinner, or meeting, whatever it may be. It was nice meeting you Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Black. I look forward to seeing you later." And then he left to talk to some people down the table from us.

We sat there in silence, eating slowly. After a while I heard Slughorn laughing annoyingly loud. I looked up from my food to see that he was talking to none other than Harry, Hermione and Ron. They were all talking to him and he looked like he was enjoying himself. After a while, he left and I got a bad feeling that he had invited them into the Slug Club too.

After Breakfast we went to double DADA with the Gryffindors.

Yes, I thought, since Snape likes Slytherins way more than Gryffindors, he will be giving us house points left and right and we will surely be winning the House Cup this year.

Well, lessons came and went. The Slytherins had gained twenty five points during DADA and the Gryffindors had lost fifteen points. After DADA, I didn't see Harry, Ron or Hermione for the rest of the day, so it looked like luck was on my side. Well, until I was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room with Draco and everyone else. Some second year Slytherin came in and gave both Draco and me a letter saying we were to meet Slughorn in his office for Dinner/Meeting immediately. So, we trudged our way up the castle steps until we got to the seventh floor where Slughorn's office was located. We walked through the corridors in silence. Over the last couple weeks I had become extremely hard, very closed up, and would hardly talk to anyone. I mean, who could blame me? I got the dark mark put on my arm, told I have to help kill my best friend, kill my professor, and help Voldemort take over the wizarding world. I think I have a right to be closed off.

Well, we finally made it to his office. We walked in and found we were the last to arrive. I blushed when everyone turned to look at us. I put my head down as we walked to our places at the table where everyone was sitting. I sat down beside Draco, but I was unfortunately across from Hermione, Ron and Harry. I glared down at the table until Slughorn finally decided to start talking.

"Hello, everyone! I am so glad you could make it for our first official meeting. So, to get this started I just wanted to ask everyone what we want to do for Christmas?" Slughorn asked all excited.

"We should have a dance exclusively for The Slug Club!" A girl in about fourth year squealed out.

Everyone was nodding their heads or putting in their opinion. Even Draco was getting excited and was talking to a girl in Slytherin in my year. I just glared at the table. I really didn't give a flying crap what we did. I didn't want to be here in the first place.

"What do you think Miss Black?" I heard Slughorn say. I looked up and saw everyone had quieted down and was looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, sounds _great_!" I said in a sarcastic voice. Some people looked at me in disgust. Some looked at me in awe, and some just stared at me. Slughorn, on the other hand, looked like steam would be coming out of his head if it could.

"Miss Black, if you don't wish to be here, then I suggest you leave this instant!" he all but screamed at me. I put on a sickly sweet smile and said, "That's the greatest thing you've said so far in this meeting." I then stood up and walked out of the room. I walked down the corridors and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw it was Draco.

"Hey, what was up back there? What's wrong?" he asked me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. What couldn't be wrong right now?

"Oh, _nothing_! Nothing at all! Just that, over the past couple weeks, I have lost everything that I love the most in my life, all my beliefs tossed out the window, and I have stress coming on me from your parents! What couldn't be wrong right now, Draco?" I yelled at him. I stood there waiting for an answer, but he couldn't give me one. I shook my head and sighed. "I wish that my life would just go back to the way it was before this stuff ever happened," I said quietly.

I turned and walked away, not knowing that the three most important people in my life - well, my _old _life - were listening to the whole thing.

* * *

I walked into the Great Hall the next morning and saw Harry standing beside the Gryffindor table with** Cho Chang**. Oh, Cho needs to go hex herself. She has been trying to get to Harry since first year, and she still hasn't been able to figure out what "no" means. I walked closer to them. I didn't want to, but it was the only way over to where Draco and the gang were sitting. Edward turned to me and I saw something flash through his eyes. I couldn't quite make it out. I shrugged it off and continued walking until I was close enough to hear their conversation.

"So,** Harry**, do you wanna go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with me?" she asked running her finger up and down his chest. He was definitely going to say no. I saw him turn and look at me again, but only briefly, almost making sure I was there.

"Sure, I'd love to," Harry said with a crooked smile to her. I stopped walking for a couple brief seconds but started before anyone could notice.

Oh, my gosh! Harry said yes to Cho?! After what happened last year?! We have made fun of her since last year since her and her friend were too childish to be loyal to the DA. Now all of the sudden he goes and says yes to her after all these years! What's up with that?

"Yes!" She squealed in a very, very, very high pitched voice. "I'll see you then!" she yelled as she ran over to her house table, which was Ravenclaw. Don't ask me how she got into the smart house. She should be in Slytherin like I was, for as far as she was concerned. I saw Harry look over with a satisfied smile when he saw me. I glared at him and continued over to me table. I sat down between Crabbe and Goyle and across from Pansy and Draco.

"Hey, are you alright?" Pansy asked me. I nodded my head stiffly and looked towards Dumbledore as he stood up to make his daily speeches.

"Never better."


	7. Chapter Six: Bella's Detour

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and JK Rowling owns Harry Potter!**

******A/N: READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO ON OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!**

**Okay, I needed to tell you guys something before you freak out in the reviews saying that blah blah blah this is not how it goes and blah blah blah. Well, I know. So, I am going to make Knockturn Alley in Hogsmeade for this story because it fits in with this chapter okay? Also, I need at least 10 reviews before I put up a brand new chapter. I have two more revised chapters and then that is it. I need more reviews to continue the story. So anyone! Read and Review! **

Death Eaters Mark

Chapter 5: Bella's Detour

Point of Views: Bella, Edward

**~BPOV~**

It was Saturday. We had the rest of this week and then Saturday will be the Christmas party Draco was going to for Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party. I will get on with some of the plan while he keeps track of Harry, Ron and Hermione. But today, we were going to Hogsmeade to get Draco dress robes for the Christmas party.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and I walked out of the castle grounds with everyone else who were going on the trip. Security was tight since Voldemort was back and they didn't want to take any chances. We walked slowly behind everyone, staying a good distance away from the large group of students. Towards the front were Harry, Hermione and Ron. I felt a pain in my chest when I thought of them. I missed them so much. It made me upset and mad with myself for still being this weak person.

___What is wrong with you?_I asked myself. ___You can't worry about them anymore. You can't care of them. You need to learn to keep care of yourself now because there is no one else to help you now. You serve the Dark Lord and you will never be the Anti-Voldemort Bella ever again._

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. When I did this, I found that we had already made it to Hogsmeade. It was very cold out, and it was snowing. I had on a warm winter coat, a sweater underneath, jeans, boots, gloves, a scarf, and a hat. I was so glad I decided to dress warmly today.

"Where do you want to go first?" Draco asked everyone. I suggested we go and get Draco's dress robes for the party to get it done and over with. We got to the shop and stood by the doors while Draco got measured. I quickly became bored and was walking around the shop looking at all the different robes when there was a knock over by the window. I walked over to the window and saw that there was an owl with a letter tied around its leg. I ran out of the shop door and up to the owl. I grabbed the letter and saw that it was addressed to me. I stared at it for a moment before opening it up and reading it.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Meet us at Borgin and Berks as soon as you get this. It is urgent._

_VDE_

It was from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. We had decided to use the initials VDE that way people wouldn't know it was us. I folded the piece of paper up and ran into the shop where Draco was still getting fitted. I handed him the paper and he read it quickly. He nodded, telling me that he would catch up when he was done. I took the note back and slipped it into my coat pocket.

I walked down the streets of Hogsmeade until I found where I needed to go. I walked down the street that would lead me to Knockturn Alley, but before I stepped out into the open, I looked around to make sure there were no people around. I pulled my hood up on my jacket that way no one would be able to make out it was me. I walked quickly into Knockturn Alley, passing dark wizards here and there. I walked for a good while until I finally found Borgin and Berks. I knocked twice and waited until Fenrir Greyback opened the door. I still got chills from looking at him. He would have to be the most freakish, scariest person I had ever seen if I had never seen Voldemort before. He was half werewolf, so his features have been changed over the years. He was more hairy and muscular then he would have been while a pure human. He stepped aside and let me pass. He closed the door behind me and led me to the back room of the shop.

I looked around and saw that there were four Death Eaters, not including Fenrir. Draco's mother, father, aunt, and uncle were there. Well, Wormtail was also there, but I didn't count him as anything to me. But I was confused by his presence there.

I turned to both Lucius and Narcissa who both had on their signature glare.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, why is Wormtail here? If I may ask of course." I said the second part quickly, not wanting to offend them.

"Wormtail is here since the Dark Lord is unable to come to an overly crowded public place without being detected. It still is not time. So, Wormtail is here to give a report back to the Dark Lord about what happens during the duration of the year when we meet," Lucius said in a business voice. I nodded and listened to what I was called for.

"As you know Isabella, you we-"

Lucius was cut off by Fenrir when he went over to the windows and looked out of them for a minute before drawing the curtains in. He made so much noise that Lucius looked very annoyed and glared at Fenrir before he continued.

"As I was saying, you were called here to this meeting for a reason. We know Draco and his friends are here with you, and we also know that Potter and his friends are here. Just make sure they stay out of your hair. Make sure they stay away from you, or at the very least, keep what you are doing completely secret. Now, Friday you have another trip here, don't you, before that party of Slughorn's?" Lucius asked me. I nodded, not sure where this was going.

"Well, when you get to Hogsmeade on Friday, you come straight here. Tell Draco and the others that you need to do something and come here. Draco will know what is happening and cover for you. You are to come here for further instruction about what to do." Again, I nodded.

"Also, we need to tell you this now so you have time to prepare. As you know, we will be using the Vanishing Cabinet in this shop, and the one in the Room of Requirement. During Slughorn's Christmas party, you are to sneak up to the seventh floor corridor and sneak into the Room of Requirement. Potter will not have his Marauder's Map with him, so he will not know you are there. Go in and test it. One of us will be here ready to receive the 'package', so to speak. We will in some way show you that we got it and send it back. Once you check to make sure that the Vanishing Cabinets work, get out of there before anyone catches you. We do not need anyone trying to figure out what you are doing. Then when you get here on Friday, you tell yourself that it works. If it does, we will have you go on with the next part of the plan, which I told you you will find out on Friday. Now, do you have any questions?" he asked. I shook my head no, showing that I understood. He nodded and motioned for me to follow. We walked to the back of the shop to where the storage closet was. It wasn't necessarily a closet, more like a master bedroom, but it held a lot of the shop's merchandise.

We walked to the back of the room to where the apparent Vanishing Cabinet was. It looked very old, rusted and molded from years of wasting away in this room. It looked really gross, but what would you expect? This was Knockturn Alley, inside Borgin and Berks.

"This is the Vanishing Cabinet. We will use this to finish out the plan when ready." Lucius continued. He then suddenly looked at his watch and sighed. He then looked up at me and led me out of the room by the shoulders.

"It is time for you to go. You are all about to leave Hogsmeade and go back to the castle. Remember the plan Isabella, and follow through with it." He led me to the front door of the shop. I turned, shook his hand, and nodded respectfully before leaving the shop.

I opened the door cautiously and looked around to make sure no one was there. I quickly opened the door and almost sprinted out of the shop. I pulled my hood up and walked the same route I had taken to get here, back to Hogsmeade. It took about five minutes and I felt like I was being followed. Or watched.

Soon, I got back and was walking outside of The Three Broomsticks when I saw Draco and the gang. I jogged over to them. They all greeted me in their own ways, very weird ways, and smiled at me. I smiled back. It was a subtle signal that, without it formally being announced, meant that Draco told them what I was doing while I was away and they weren't going to ask about it. Which I was grateful for, by the way.

We all talked for a couple minutes before Hagrid came around telling all of the students it was time to leave. We followed behind slowly again, and were behind everyone. Well, apparently not everyone, because just then, Harry, Hermione and Ron came walking up beside us. I ignored them and kept walking, only a little faster this time to try to get away from them. They quickly matched our pace and started talking to me.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" Ron said to me.

"Hey, Bella! Nice weather today, huh?" Hermione, being Hermione, asked me.

I ignored both of them and kept walking until Harry finally asked a question.

"So, Bella, where did you go while we were all in Hogsmeade?" he asked. It sounded like he knew exactly where I was but wanted me to say it. But what he asked me made me stop in my tracks and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and everyone else had to stop quickly to stay with us. I glared at Harry with the coldest glare I could come up with at the moment, which should have been pretty good since I was already annoyed with him.

"Mind your own business, Harry. I don't have to answer to you or anyone else." ___No one except the Dark Lord_, I thought after I said that. I would always be answering to him. Always doing what he says no matter what I think I should do or not. He will always be in control of me for the rest of my life and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

"Well, I was just wondering, Bella. We used to be friends and I just figured I could ask," Harry said in a sad tone.

My heart broke when I heard this. It hurt so badly when he said used to be friends, and then he had to have a sad voice too?___When will my misery come to an end? _I asked myself.

"Yeah, well, just like you said, we _**used**_ to be friends. And no, you can't ask me about that, or anything else for that matter, since it does not involve you at all," I said in a cold voice to him. Oh, he had no idea how wrong that statement was. It always involved him, no matter what, and it wasn't even his fault.

I stormed past the Golden Trio with Draco and the gang following at my heels. We made it back pretty quick and I stormed into my dormitory. I through my coat, hat, gloves, and shoes off and flopped down on my bed, stomach first. I gripped my pillow and put it under my head, keeping it in the death grip. I closed my eyes tightly, fighting the tears, but apparently I wasn't strong enough. They ran down my cheeks as a reminder to me that my life would never be the way it used to be. I would never be able to be friends with Hermione and Ron, and I would never get to try to even become closer to Harry the way I wanted to since last year. And most importantly, I would probably be watching my friend/crush be killed within the next year or so, all because of me.

That lone fact was tearing me up inside.


	8. Chapter Seven: Winter Surprises

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or HP! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling!_

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the next chapter in Death Eaters Mark. Hope you like it. Read & Review! It would make me very happy and I need at least 10 before I continue this story after I finished the revised story! ********_ALSO_! ****Anyone who reviews will get a sneak peak of the next chapter which will be the Christmas party, and the entire plan! XOXO**

Death Eaters Mark

Chapter 7: Winter Surprises

~BPOV~

The next couple days after the trip to Hogsmeade were like normal. We went to classes, we went to the Great Hall for our meals, and I thought up a plan for the Slughorn Party. No biggie right? Wrong.

Since Draco was attending that party, I was going to have him keep an eye on Harry, Hermione and Ron to make sure they didn't leave the party for any reason. While everyone is at the party, I will sneak up to the seventh floor corridor, since it would be after hours and I would probably get detention if I was caught, and go to the Room of Requirement. I was there last year when we had Dumbledore's Army and were practicing the spells that Umbridge wouldn't let us try at all. I would have to think of a place where the Vanishing Cabinet would be and a place that would help us take over the castle. Once the door appeared, I would test out the Vanishing Cabinet with an apple. Once I knew if it was operational or not, I would send a coded owl to Draco's mother and father, in case it would get intercepted by someone at the Ministry.

It took me all week to plan this. I had to find out the rotations of each prefect on each floor to be able to get past them. It took me a while to figure out, but once I had succeeded with completing my plan, it was Friday. This is the day that we all go back to Hogsmeade and I meet up with the Death Eaters to figure out what I am going to be doing.

We started the trip to Hogsmeade after breakfast in the Great Hall. It was snowing again and it was starting to stick to the ground. I had on all of my layers of clothing, like my sweater, coat, scarf, gloves, and hat to keep me warm. It was only a couple days away from winter Holiday and we would be getting out the day after Slughorn's party which was tomorrow, so we would get out of here on Sunday.

Anyway, we all made our way to Hogsmeade. My group of friends were in the back again, keeping our distance from everyone else. I looked around and saw the Trio up ahead talking to each other. I kept an eye on them the whole way to Hogsmeade. I needed to know where they were so that I knew when it was safe to talk to Draco or not.

Soon we finally made it to Hogsmeade and everyone separated with their own group of friends and set out to different stores. I, on the other hand, was getting ready to go to Borgin and Berks again. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and turned towards Draco. I nodded towards Knockturn Alley. He nodded and led our group to one of the shops. I thought they went into Honeydukes, but I was not sure. Anyway, I made my way quickly and quietly down the streets until I reached Knockturn Alley. I turned down that street and walked briskly toward Borgin and Berks. Once I got there, I knocked twice on the door and stood there for a moment until Fenrir decided to let me in. I rushed forward and stood in the dark room with my Lucius, Narcissa, Fenrir, and Wormtail. I was still standing close to the door and Fenrir pushed me on my back, toward the middle of the room. I stood there looking at my Draco's mother and father, waiting for them to tell me the plan.

"Now, Isabella, you know why you are here. It is so that we can tell you what you need to do to get the Dark Lord's master plan into action. First off, we are giving you a necklace called the Opal Necklace. It is an item here at Borgin and Berks and it is a cursed necklace. You are to give it to someone, a student at Hogwarts, to take back to Dumbledore. You will most likely have to use the Imperius curse on that said person. They will take it back, and Dumbledore will touch the necklace. It will most likely kill him, but there is a chance it will just curse him enough to get him out of the school and out of the way to make getting to Harry Potter ten times easier. Make sure you keep it in the box, don't let anyone see it, and do not touch it. I repeat, do NOT touch it," Lucius said to me.

"Then," he continued, "you will go to the Room of Requirement and check on the Vanishing Cabinet. Someone will be in here to make sure that it is functional. They will send a signal to you and then you get out of there before that useless thing of a Caretaker catches you and reports you to the new Headmistress, who will be Professor McGonagall. From there, we will send you coded letters so you can keep checking on the Vanishing Cabinet. We need to keep an eye on it that way we know it is always functioning. Now, here is the necklace," Lucius said, gesturing at Narcissa, who was carrying a descent size box in which was the cursed necklace. "Go to Draco and his friends, and find someone to give it to to take to Dumbledore," he said. I grab the box from Narcissa and with a slight head nod for respect, I ran out of the shop and down the alleyways back to Hogsmeade.

On the way back, I put my hood up to keep the chilly, winter air from hitting my face. I got back to Hogsmeade in record time and started my search for Draco. I searched for a while before I found him and his friends outside of the Three Broomsticks. I said hello to everyone and suggested that we all go in and get a butterbeer. They all agreed and we made our way into the pub. I pulled my hood down and looked around the pub, looking for the perfect person to give this necklace to. And then I saw her; Katie Bell. She was a 6th year Ravenclaw. She was making her way to the lavatory and I knew that that was the perfect way to do the Imperius Curse on her and have her take it back to Dumbledore.

I told Draco and the group that I was going to the lavatory and would be back in a minute. But before I went I look Draco in the eyes, trying to tell him what I was doing. He seemed to understand when I subtly lifted the box with the necklace in it. His eyes widened in acknowledgment and he nodded subtly. I turned quickly and walked towards the lavatory.

I walked through the door and looked to see if there was anyone other than Katie in there. I looked under the stalls and around the room a couple of times just to make sure it was empty. When I was positive it was, I put my hood up so that you couldn't see my face. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the door and muttered "_Colloportus". _It locked the door that way no one would be able to get in easily. I also casted "_mufflento"_on the room that way no one would hear in case Katie screamed. I walked over to the stalls and waited for her to come out. Soon, I heard the toilet flush and got into a crouch waiting for her to open the door. As soon as she did, she didn't have a chance. I was specially trained by Draco's parents, and some by the Dark Lord himself and I was pretty good at everything that I did. I pointed my wand at Rosalie and whispered _"Imperio."_

Well, let me tell you, you have to really mean the unforgivable spell that you cast. And believe me when I say it is hard. It took me about three tries before I was able to cast the spell hard enough.

"Katie, you are to take this box and deliver it to Dumbledore. Don't let anyone stop you getting this to him. Do not remember any of this. Do not remember who I am. Understand?" I said in a cold, hard voice. I was trying to be as tough as I could.

Even though I didn't believe in anything that I was doing, it was starting to grow on me. I have been doing this for a very short time but I am starting to get used to this. Oh, man, I do not want to turn out like my aunt and uncle! Enjoying people's pain! That's so wrong! I couldn't believe I was starting to like this.

Anyway, I waited for her to nod and when she did I handed her the box, unlocked the door and pushed her out. She walked out with a dazed look in her eyes. I closed the door quickly and put my hood down. I undid the "mufflento" charm and stuck my wand back into my pocket. I walked out of the lavatory and looked around the room to see Katie with her boyfriend, Henry. They walked out of the Three Broomsticks, and I saw that Katie still had the box. I quickly made my way over to Draco. His back was to me and I put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked at me. As soon as he knew it was me, he knew that I was done.

"Draco, I want to go back. Do you want to come with me?" I asked in case anyone saw anything suspicious. He nodded and said goodbye to his friends and followed me out of the pub. I put my hat on, pulled my scarf around my neck and pulled on my gloves.

We walked down the road back to Hogwarts behind Katie and Henry, but also behind Harry, Hermione and Ron. Katie and Henry looked like they were fighting over something. I hoped it wasn't the necklace. We needed this plan to work perfectly. Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't notice them at all and were kidding around and throwing snow at each other. Well, we kept walking until we heard a blood curdling scream. I had been looking at the ground at the time and when I looked up I saw Katie on the ground twitching and Henry standing over top of her. Harry, Hermione and Ron rushed forward to see if they could help. I froze when I saw this and was dragged into the forest beside me by Draco. He pulled me in far enough that way we could see what was happening, but they couldn't see us.

Katie was on the ground, sprawled out in the snow. Everyone was running towards her to see what was wrong when it happened. All of a sudden, it looked like she was being dragged back and forth through the snow sideways, but the thing was no one was touching her. Harry yelled about going to get some help and ran back towards Hogsmeade. Then Katie just stopped moving. Everyone paused for a minute to make sure she wouldn't move again and made their way towards her. But then, she shot up off the ground and into the sky about ten feet above their heads. Her arms were spread out and her hair was waving around her. Her face…It was like a demon possessed her, to make it plain and simple. She made another blood curdling scream and dropped suddenly to the ground. Then Harry came back with Hagrid.

"Move out of the way! Move out of the way!" Hagrid yelled at everyone. They all parted to let Hagrid through to grab Katie. Once he picked her up, he turned around and saw Harry heading towards the box with the necklace sticking out of it.

"Don't touch that necklace, you hear? Only touch the wrappings!" Harry nodded and started to carefully pick it up and stick it back into the box.

"Who saw what happened to her?" Hagrid asked quickly. Henry quickly ran over to Hagrid and said, "I did sir."

"Well then you might want to come along. Make sure you keep up, we need to get her to the Hospital Wing and fast." Hagrid, Henry, Hermione, Harry and Ron all went racing towards Hogwarts, with Katie still twitching in Hagrid's arms. Once they were out of sight, I turned towards Draco with wide eyes.

"Draco, now what are we going to do?! I am sure that Katie wouldn't have taken it out of the box because I told her to take it straight to Dumbledore and not to let anything..." I trailed off, my thoughts and actions from earlier finally catching up with me.

"What? What did you tell her to do?" Draco asked hurriedly. He knew this wasn't going to go over well with the Death Eaters and especially the Dark Lord.

"I told her to take it to Dumbledore and not to let anyone stop her. Henry must have been trying to take the box to see what was in it. He was probably worried about her acting so weird because of the Imperius curse I put on her. She must have fought back and tried to yank the box from his hands and it must have come out and touched her hand. Oh, man, this is bad. Very, very bad..." I trailed off again, falling deeper into my own thoughts. Draco must have seen that and grabbed the tops of my arms and shook me.

"Nothing's going to happen. The same thing would have happened to me if I had done that. It could have happened to any Death Eater that had done that. This is NOT your fault, okay? It's not," Draco said looking straight into my eyes, and for the first time ever, I felt love from my family. I was starting to really like Draco. He was the best cousin a girl could ask for. I nodded to him, showing that I understood, and hugged him. He hugged me back and we held it for a while before we both let go and started to head towards the castle.

* * *

It was dinner time in the Great Hall. It was still Friday, the day that Katie Bell got cursed by me twice. Once on purpose, and once accidentally. We were waiting for Dumbledore to come to the Great Hall and make him normal speech before we got our food. I sat with Draco and his friends at the Slytherin table. I had my hands on top of the table and was looking at them. No, not looking, I was glaring at my hands. It had been a couple of hours since she got cursed and I couldn't help but feel it was my fault. I knew it was my fault. It's just no one knew other than Draco and his friends.

I knew someone was meant to be cursed by me, but I wasn't planning on the guilt feeling this bad. I mean, I knew Katie wasn't supposed to be the one that got cursed but still, I would probably feel ten times worse if I saw or heard that Dumbledore had gotten cursed and knew it was my fault. I was still glaring at my hands until Dumbledore finally came up to the podium and started to make his speech.

"Good evening everyone. Well, today has been a horrific day. As you have probably already heard, Katie Bell has been cursed by very dark magic while in Hogsmeade today." I heard some whispers of acknowledgment and some heads nodding from all of the tables. "Well, this curse was so dark that the Healers here could not help her. She was taken just maybe ten minutes ago to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She will be there until further notice." Everyone gasped, even me, when we heard this. I didn't know the curse was that bad. I thought it would just keep him in the hospital wing long enough to get Death Eaters into the grounds. "Also, since this has happened right beside us in Hogsmeade, we are canceling all Hogsmeade visits until Voldemort" almost everyone flinched when he said this "is defeated. Now, everyone, enjoy your last meal at Hogwarts before you leave for Winter Holidays." Dumbledore finished off his speech in a happier manner. The food appeared in front of us and everyone started to dig in. I thought I even saw some of my favorite pudding down the table, but from what I just heard, I wasn't in the mood for food, and not even my favorite pudding could help me right now.

* * *

Once we were done eating, (I didn't have anything at all) we headed towards our common rooms. Once we got in, we were about to head up to our dormitories when I grabbed Draco's arm and made him stop. I looked around to make sure no one was listening when I talked to him.

"Draco, when are we going to tell them? What are we going to do?" I asked in a quiet, confused, and scared voice. My face must have shown something bad because Draco's eyes turned really sad as he looked away from me.

"I don't know."


End file.
